Electricity to Spark the brain
by jamesm97
Summary: James isn't as he appears to be he's got secrets but everyone does don't they? Will the pack learn his shocking secrets and will James help them or are werewolf all too much.


Electricity To Spark The Brain

_**Chapter 1: A shocking Past**_

James is new in town, we'll not just him it's him and his grandfather.

They moved to beacon hills after the disappearance of a chemistry teacher in the local high school. James grandfather Eric Marsh has been or rather had been a chemistry teacher for over 20 years he stopped teaching in order to become a full time carer of James.

When James was five both his parents died and if you asked James he should of died too.

Jackie and Tyler marsh had been married for 5 years they married when they found out they were having a baby. They where a perfectly normal and perfectly happy family till that one fateful night when there care lost control and slammed straight into a power station, all three where electrocuted.

Fifty million volts shot straight through all three of the passengers Jackie and Tyler where severely burned past the point of recognition only identified by there dental records.

James however didn't get burned at all he went into a coma for 2 years and when he woke up he wasn't normal he wasn't him self.

Where James woke up he knew things, things a now seven year old boy shouldn't know like the theory of relativity and the ins and outs of Astrophysics.

And as time grew learning to adjust to life without his parents he learned new things things nobody could even dream of comprehending. James spent all of his pre-teen years homeschooled by his grandfather. It gave James the time he needed to do what he loved which was researched and he did.

James found out that the ability he has is called omniscience, it's the ability to know anything and everything. If James had to hazard a guess as to why he has this ability it would have to be that the electricity. somehow effected his cerebral cortex and gave him this ability.

He kept this ability secret, he was scared they would dissect him or something and treat him like ET.

From an outsiders perspective his life was normal, but no one knew the secrets that he hid not even his grandparents.

When James was 14 he went to high school for the first time. And he hated it the fact that he was smarter than all the other kids and yet he was still treated like trash because he didn't play a stupid sport.

After his freshman year at school James had an excellent GPA higher than a 5.0. Thanks to the ability that he had he knew a lot about shit load of stuff he has read every book in the library even all the twilight books.

The more knowledge he gained the more his powers grew until one day he started to manifest a new power which was also controlled by his brain.

It came as a shock to James when he woke up and saw the entire con tense of his room floating in mid air. He could move things with his mind.

James started to train the powers it turns out the mind is like a muscle and the window to move things was the eyes. So he trained his eyes much like Clark Kent in smallville when he first got heat ray vision only instead of blasting a scarecrow he was moving objects that varies weight to test the ability.

James was out late one night when his grandmother has a sever heart attack and died in the hospital. James built a walk around his emotions he learned to do it 2 weeks after the coma.

Him and his grandfather had a discussion about moving from Miami. James went along with what his grandfather wanted because he knew it was killing him being in the house with every constant reminder of everything he has lost.

Eric decided to get back into teaching and after applying for the job which he got a reply straight away telling him he got the job in a small town called beacon hills. They packed up there stuff and moved to beacon hills.

James was enrolled in beacon hills high school where his grandfather works and his first day in all AP classes starts on Monday but right now his Friday morning and he has a few things to buy before school starts.

_**Chapter 2: The Letter.**_

James never asked for anything in his life from his grandparents. They gave him enough they gave him a home when nobody else would they loved him and raised him as there own. That was all he could ask for.

He doesn't care about most things never grow attached to them because they always get taken away in the end.

When James's grandmother Dawn passed away the insurance payout was massive. And since it was only James and Eric left the both got a share of the 1 million dollar life insurance policy. In her will she left him a letter and told him things that made him curl in a ball on his still bare bed and cry just like he did when he woke up from the coma and learned his mother and father had died.

My dearest James.

By the time you are reading this i will be gone. I want you to promise me you will look after yourself and your grandfather you know he can be rash and close minded when he wants to be, so i am begging you be there for each other and support one another and live each day to the best of your ability. I don't know how old you will be when you read this but if your still a teen i am so sorry i honestly wanted to see you grow up into the great man your destined to be. When you where in the coma for two years I prayed everyday to every god, demi god and saint that would listen. But in the end it was you that fought to bring yourself out of it, you have always been a fighter. James I love you like my own son but i need to tell you something. Ever since the coma you closed yourself off from me and from everyone. It's like a part of you died in the crash. You need to stop living in the past and think about your future. Let the past stay that way. Its the past that makes us what we are so let yours carry you forward to a bright and happy tomorrow instead of looking back at what if's or buts. Live every day to the fullest carpi Diem as they say 'seize the moment'. You can either have a normal life or an amazing one, no one can force a decision on you its your choice to make yours and yours alone. I'm gonna give you some tough love sunny Jim let people in and stop being a loner make a few friends get a girlfriend or a boyfriend for that matter who cares but you need to get out of the shadow of your past. The money that is left for you and your Grandfather put it to good use go buy a car or a motorbike. BUT SAVE SOME FOR YOUR EDUCATION!. We all know your going places genius so its time you where noticed show people who you are and just how amazing you are.

I will always love you in life and Death. I'm sorry I am not there for you I love you so much and now I'm gone you don't deserve the loss you have had throughout you short life.

Love you always

Grandmother Dawn xoxoxoxoxo

P.S. If you do decide to get a motorbike or motorcycle whatever and die on it i swear to all that is holy I will kick your scrawny Ass in the after life i want you to live life so keep safe and know I'm watching over you.

James couldn't help giggling through the tears as he read the last bit his grandmother had always been a kind and honest woman.

It was at this moment that he decided to be noticed and to let people in. It was a new school and maybe he can change his image and his grandmother gave him an idea of how to start.

He knows teenagers are temperamental they are swayed by flashy expensive clothes and gear so maybe a sports car would be so bad after all. And a new wardrobe never hurt anyone. Its time for a shopping spree with his new account. Its time to make friends and its time to make his grandmother proud of him.

_**Chapter 3: The shopping Spree.**_

James isn't stupid well obviously he's not. He is a genius after all so he put away $200,000 for his future. He knows how to save money and the car he plans on buying is the most expensive thing hes ever seen let alone even thought about buying.

But his grandmother told him to open up and this is his plan the first stop on the James Marsh shopping spree was to get a ride to a car dealership in LA from his grandfather.

" How come you's going all the way out to LA just for a car?"

James sighed acting put upon common teen behaviour or so hes read about. "Because gramps the car i want is really expensive and Beacon Hills doesn't sell them."

" How expensive are we talking hear?" His grandfather looked worried like he would actually spend all his money on a car.

"Gramps if i tell you then you are going to over react. But just know that I have put a lot of the money in a savings account for my education"

"Is this car something you really want?" James could see the tough facade crumbling his grandfather could never say no to him. Even if he didn't ask for anything he knew he would always get it.

"yeah it kinda is but it is expensive though but I think gran would be jumping for joy in heaven if she seen my buy something so humane, you know she thought i was a robot" he chuckled. James gran always teased because every birthday, Christmas or gift giving event, James made them give money to charity instead.

Its not that james didn't want nice things more along the lines of he doesn't deserve them. He has two amazing gifts, he's more special than anyone imagines he's just scared people will exploit him should they find out the truth about him.

"On second thought yeah go ahead, you never buy anything spend all you want, they always say shoppings therapeutic, and since your emotions arrange from sleepy to sarcastic you could use the therapy"

"Oh gramps careful tell me how you really feel" they both laugh and park outside the big flashy dealership in the center of LA.

James's gramps drives a mustang so he really needs to stop judging on cars.

It takes an hour to sign all the paper work and as James isn't 18 yet his gramps has to co-sign but it wasn't that much trouble since they paid in full. He left the car to pick it up later.

Since they where in LA James decided to go shopping while his gramps went back to school to sign some paper work and pick up James's books and class schedule.

He needed a new wardrobe and went to all the big named places. Armani, Hugo boss and his favourite Dior. He bought clothes shoes ranging from Nike trainers to Vans. He even bought a couple of Hugo Boss Suits never know when they come in handy. He bought the new I phone 5s.

But the most important thing he bought was a rare first addition of Moby Dick by Charles Dickens. It was super rare and cost $2,500 but james can remember everything he has ever seen or read so his books at there new house have there own room, his own privet library arranging from aerodynamics to the supernatural.

All in all it took him two and a half hours to shop he now knows the meaning of shop till you drop. On his was back he stumbled down an alley a wrong turn and a couple of street thugs followed at the sight of the bags.

James is a black belt a seventh degree black belt he has never went to a class in his life he has read over twenty books on fighting, he practiced his skills outside and can easily take on two thugs. One of the benefits of being able to learn everything.

"What's a little boy doing out hear by himself with all them bags did you steal all them kid?"

James shuddered internally of course the thugs voice was deep and in all honesty terrifying. But he kept a blank expression and his voice even the breathing exercises the books taught where amazing.

"some people don't need to steal things to get them" James quipped back smirk plastered on his face he looks like a dumb jock hey what do you know TV shows are helpful to teens when learning to be normal. But maybe the Vampire diaries and Glee arn't a great teacher.

" oh yeah some of us don't have mommy and daddies to buy us all our things like you" the other thug steps in he looks like he hasn't eaten in a couple days and great now james feels sorry for this douche.

" i wouldn't know either my mom and dad died when i was five, look im late i gotta go pick up my car so get out the way before i do something i regret"

The thugs exchanged a glance at each other and stepped aside. James walked past them and he seen the largest of the thugs reaching out towards him. He dropped his bag and sun around. In the blink of an eye he had the goon twice his size in an arm lock.

The man screamed in pain begging to let go the skinny thug ran for James but james just shoved his friend on top of him making them both fall to the floor. James took out his wallet and threw a hundred dollar bill to them he kinda felt sorry for them not everyone has family. He picked up his bags and waddled on his was to the car dealership he didn't get lost this time.

The sales man took him to the parking hatch section and showed him his car and his keys hes insured and its ready top drive he throws his bags in the back seat and tips the man. And the tires screech as he peels out of there in his brand new sports car.

_**Chapter 4: First Day For School First Time Meeting The Neighbors .**_

All through Sunday James read all the books that he has to read for all his classes so he is all caught up and most likely ahead of everyone.

James wishes he was normal everyday but with a super brain and telekinesis that is never going to happen so his life can bear some semblance of normal-ism he just needs a friend or friends. He plans to be the best in beacon hills where he fits in in the highschool food chain he doesn't know but he is going to find out today.

5:30AM a plain beeping noise coming from his phone he yawns and stretches till his back pops. He looks around his now unpacked room he used his power to put everything away it was a good training exercise even if he can pick up more weight than a truck doesn't mean hes going to do it he will settle for picking up books and floating them to the shelf any day.

He opens his dresser and pulls out one of the matching outfits he bought on Saturday and placed it on his computer chair out come socks next then plain back vans. He turns the shower on with his mind thank god he has a separate bathroom. That's the last of being lazy he has to get up now and go shower powers can only do so much.

He spends 10 minutes in the shower an 15 minutes fiddling with his thick black hair to get it perfect and goes to his room to gt changed. The one thing he didn't pull out was boxers he walks over to the dresser next to the window and pulls on pair.

He glances out the window to across the street where a beacon county police car is pulling in to the driveway next to a very rusty looking jeep. The same Jeep his mother had owned before she traded it in for a child friendly car. He shook his head out of the memory's and finishes getting dressed.

If he has to judge himself he looks hot but he knows looks don't mean a thing. Beauty is whats on the inside not the exterior.

There was a rap on the door dragging him from his thoughts.

"Yeah come in" he glances up to the door then down to his laces and focuses on the ties.

"Ah good you awake and dressed I gotta go in early for a briefing. Theres coffee downstairs and scambled eggs and bacon for breakfast."

" Thanks Gramps i guess i will see you 3rd period because I got AP Chemistry with you"

" yeah I know, i checked your schedule."

" you nervous about teaching again its been a while"

" what can i say kid once you got it you got it ill see you later"

"later gramps"

"oh and james"

"yeah?"

"the coffee is terrible i haven't had a chance to do the shopping so you might wanna make a stop at Starbucks i am."

James chuckled just like his gramps to not go shopping " ill go shopping after school and get stuff text me if you want anything other than what we usually get"

" you don't have to do that but hears some money for lunch and the shopping" gramps says as he pulls out his wallet.

" gramps i have my own money i don't need yours thanks anyway"

"you sure?"

"yeah go before your late you still need Starbucks"

"okay see you later" gramps took off down the stairs and was out the door faster than the flash.

James finished getting ready he ate his breakfast made a shopping list and was leaving out the door by twenty past seven.

He locked the front door and turned around to bash straight into someone he got knocked straight on his ass.

He looked up to see a cute mole covered teen who is all flailing limbs and commercial large eyes bulging at what he's just done.

"Oh my god I am so sorry I should of announce my presence or something I didn't mean that" he says as he offers him a hand up which he takes with a small smile.

"Its fine really i should of looked up"

" no it was my fault im hanging around like a total creeper I am reaching Derek level creepy"

"who?" james asked curious.

"oh just this guy doesn't matter"

James just nods and they stand there in silence until James grows tired and opens his mouth.

"So can I help you with something?"

" oh god yeah i live across the street and some of your mail was put in my box so hear" he says producing the mail from behind his back.

" oh thanks" he puts the three letters all addressed to gramps in his back back. And holds out his hand to the mysterious letter magician. " I'm James i just moved hear from Miami with my Grampa"

" oh shit yeah I'm stiles sorry I should of told you that in the beginning" he chuckles and shakes his hand and smiles. " i have been spacing ever since i totaled my jeep last week"

"its fine i space out all the time sometimes its better to go into your own world than live in this one"

"yeah it is. Any way i should be going my dads giving me a ride to School see you around?"

"yeah sure bye" he gives him and awkward wave and walks to the car garage next to the house.

"wait Stiles was it?"

"yeah?"

"with me being new in town and all do you know where the Starbucks is by any chance?"

"errm yeah i was just heading there actually if you wanna follow my dads cruiser?"

"sure thanks. You wouldn't happen to go to Beacon Hills High do you?"

"Yeah why are you going there?"

"Yeah my gramps is the new chem teacher. If we are going to the same places i could give you a ride if you want?" wow James is not used to making friends he is so lame at even trying to offer a friendly car ride.

"yeah you sure?"

"yeah it will be no trouble it will actually be a massive help I don't know anywhere around hear"

"Okay sure ill go get my backpack and tell my dad you can pull the car up to the kirb if you want"

"yeah sure see you in a minute"

With that Stiles was off fast running up the stairs of the front porch nearly slipping but catching him self on the rails. A couple minutes later when James pulled up to the curb outside the teens house he emerges with an older man and they both talk while walking up to james car.

James gets out because its only polite that he is out of the car to greet somebody. When the two look up at James car there eyes bulge and there mouths drop commercial wide obviously only seeing the car for the first time glad they approve James silently pats himself a job well done picking the care.

"Hi I'm sherif Stillinski you have met my son Stiles nice to meet you" so he's a sherif cool.

"Hi sir I'm James I just moved in across the Street with my grandfather"

"Stiles just said he was the new chemistry teacher at beacon hills"

"Yeah he is"

" That's good, nice car by the way"

"Thanks i just got it this weekend first time properly driving it since i brought it back from LA"

"was it a birthday present? If so that's one hell of a present"

"errm no sir actually my grandmother died and left me some money she told me to spend it on something that I can enjoy. Im sure she just wanted me to stop spending all my time in my library studying" he chuckles scratching the back of his head why did he tell them that he's known them like five minutes literally.

" oh sorry to hear about that" the sheriff says looking at James like hes gonna brake from the mention of his gran.

"you have a library?" stiles speaks up surprise clear on his face. He's speaking for the first time since gaping like a fish at the car.

James switches his gaze from the sherif to Stiles to answer his question "yeah i kinda had to i have over 15,000 books so kinda need a whole room"

Stiles eyes bulged once again at the number of books he has guess he likes research too. " 15,000 wow Stiles i thought you where a book worm seems he has you beat"

"you ready to go?" james asked

Stiles hugged his dad and muttered a good bye and got in the car the sherif waved them off as he went for his squad car.

Stiles gave directions while talking books which was a subject that james loved so he didn't shut the boy up he even payed for his coffee they sat around for a bit talking more and more about books Stiles likes all mystery novels and the mythological books and before James knew what he was doing he was inviting Stiles around sometime to check out his library which Stiles accepted with flailing limbs and a whole load of "awesome's"

By 8am they arrived at the school gate and the car engine was heard by a whole load of students gathered outside they all looked in the direction of the care and looked a mix of awed and jealous.

James pulled up to a spot at the front of the School and turned off the engine both he and Stiles got out but still in deep conversation about the effects the media is having on vampires and werewolf's showing them as harmless sparkly monsters and cuddly toys instead of dangerous.

They walked up the stairs and James was oblivious to all the stares he was getting and the whistles he was in too deep of a conversation till a voice calling "Stiles" snapped them both out of there laughing curse about how unrealistic the buffy werewolf's were.

They came face to face with a bunch of teens who all looked like they fell off a fashion parade all standing close together.

"Hey guys" Stiles greeted loudly "This is James he just moved hear, James this is the guys Scott the puppy, Isaac the even puppier puppy, Alison the fierce kick ass girl and last but by no means least Lydia the most beautiful genius in existence.

The hey's Hi's and how are you's where broken up by the beautiful red head staring him down.

" Wait a second your James as in James Marsh?"

"yeah how do you know that?

She pushes to the front of the crowed of teens in front of her and comes face to face with him and holds out her tiny hand for him to shake.

" I have been told a lot about you I'm Lydia Martin we are in all the same AP classes I have been asked to show you around. I don't say this to just anyone but its a pleasure to meet someone who can keep up with me intellectually. When they showed me your GPA I expected you to be extreamly geeky not at all hot"

Stiles was gaping like a fish Lydia martin never complimented anyone this guy must be smart to earn her respect.

"Thanks" James croaks out. "It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman who is as equally smart and attractive.

The pack was gaping especially Stiles, Lydia Martin did not blush for anyone she was blushing for him and they where still clutching hands. Stiles may be a little Jealous but he doesn't know who over he met James fist damn it.

"I read your paper on String theory it was amazing honestly where do you get all your knowledge?"

"I have been reading all different kinds of books since i was seven the two most popular books i own is mythological and scientific i was home schooled after i was in a coma so i missed a lot of School so I read to catch up but then i surpassed college level material by the time i was eight and a half."

"eight and a half seriously?" at james nod she linked the new student leading him passed her group of friends " how about i take you out tonight for dinner and we can talk some more"

James stopped in his tracks and turned towards Lydia and gaped "Why Mrs martin you have known me for 3 minutes and your all ready asking me out on a date?"

Lydia smiled a wolfish smile and leaned in brushing her lips to his ear to whisper something in his ear that the wolfs of the group could pick up on. " I'm attracted to power and knowledge is the greatest form of power" her voice was low and sultry and nearly gave him a epic hard on right there on the school steps. She then leaned back up and spoke in her normal voice " plus your hot and we have a couple things in common the point of a date is to get to know one another"

" Y-you don't need to ask me twice sure im in it would be an honer to go on a date with someone so beautiful" with that Lydia grinned and took his arm again.

" let me give you the tour starting with the man office you need to get your locker number and combination." With that she breezed past her friends and dragged james off with her.

" later Stiles" james called off as he was dragged away. Leaving a very shocked pack still standing on the front steps. Gaping like fish.

" Okay what was that he's hear 2 minutes and he has a date with Lydia plus i saw him first he literally fell for me I knocked him on his ass, so unfair" Stiles moaned

"well he is hot" Allison points out unhelpfully

"yes thank you captain obvious that's why i called dibs" he shouts and storms into School " Unbelievable" he mutters under his breath.

The pack follow him in on by one Scott looks over to the bike area when he hears a low growl he sees a pretty pissed off ex-Alpha Aidan storming up the building obviously witness to what has happened. Hes followed by a bored looking Ethan who is chuckling lowly under his breath.

Scott doesn't like the look on Aidan's he hopes he doesn't do anything stupid because Scotts the Alpha now he's the one who will have to stop him.

Looks like Scott will have to keep a look out for the new kid. Something tells him theres more than meets the eye its his Alpha instinct, he just can't put his finger on it yet is all.

_**Chapter 5: The Confrontation**_

James didn't know how the fuck this is even real 2 weeks after joining beacon hills high school he's one of the most popular people at school.

The date with Lydia wasn't actually a date turns out she was trying to make Aiden who was her insanely hot ex boyfriend jealous.

They talked and talked and talked. For hours about everything, it was nice for James to have someone to talk to that could sorta keep up.

Lydia wasn't smarter than him but then again no one was so he just enjoyed her company.

The non date and plenty of other non dates after that Lydia and James had quickly developed a budding friendship.

Lydia constantly joked to everyone at school that James was her gay beat friend but without the gay part.

So James called Lydia his fag hag. It was amazing because every time he called her that she looked like she wanted to scream.

He also started to become fast friends with Stiles they bonded over there love of mythology and James became Stiles love guru.

He noticed all the looks Stiles and Lydia gave each other and convinced Stiles to ask her out, it was not as surprising to him as it had to there other friends. Scott was the most shocked some best friend he didn't even believe Stiles could get a date it's like he always expects to fuck around with everyone and Stiles isn't allowed.

Or so Stiles was ranting to him right now in the preserve they were drinking a bottle of jack that Stiles swiped out of his dads cupboard.

Stiles wouldn't shut up about how perfect life is now he's dating Lydia and how he thinks Scott, Alison, and Isaac are in some kind of triad relationship.

James isn't as nearly as drunk as he needs to be to be dealing with Stiles shit. God Stiles quickly became the brother he never had but James wished on more than one Occasion that the power he had could zip Stiles mouth shut.

"I always knew Alison was a slut, she always takes Scott off me when it's bro night, then along came Isaac and his puppy eyes he practically has Scott on his knees begging to be fucked I'm sick of always coming last to everyone"

"Stiles you are an amazing person, you talk too fucking much but you are one of the best friends I have ever had hell you and Lydia are the only real friends I have had I feel like I can be myself around you man you need to stand up to Scott maybe even blow him off"

"Ewwwwww dude that speech was sweet and all but Scott's like my brother i would never blow him off"

"Not like that Stiles like make plans then ditch him tell him you had something better to do. Make him feel unimportant for once"

"Oh my god that makes total sense I'm totally gonna do that if I can remember it by tomorrow" James is surprised by how clearly he can pronounce and articulate his words for someone who has nearly drank half a bottle of jack to himself.

"Of course it does because I said it I have a super brain"

Shot why did he say that obviously his brain isn't super when effected by alcohol it's just like every other drunk persons.

"Super brain to the rescue" Stiles giggles and why did James worry it's Stiles and he can hardly swig some whiskey without dropping the bottle.

SNAP

James looked up to the direction of the sound of branches snapping.

SNAP SNAP

The sounds are getting closer and James focuses his eyes in time to see a pair of red eyes pricing his gaze and coming straight at them.

"Stiles look at that" James points out to the trees to the set of red eyes advancing towards them. All ready on his feet dragging stiles with him.

" oh that's just Derek silly"

"No stiles it's not let's go I don't think it's human I think it's dangerous"

"Hey that's rude mister werewolf's are half human too" he slurs.

"Now is not the time for jokes I need to get you out of hear come on"

" oh now now your not going any where dear boy" an oldish man steps out of the trees eyes a blazing red face contorted kinda dog looking with massive canines and large claws that almost look big enough to be called talons.

" shit" Stiles mutters seeming more sober now.

The older man grins and look directly at James before opening his mouth and gasping out in an almost lisp thanks to the large teeth currently in his mouth.

" I'm truly sorry about this your not the one me and my pack wanted we wanted that one the loud drunk one I could hear whining on the other side of the forest. But I can't let you go so I guess your coming with your friend hear"

James will admit he is shitting himself but he can throw him pretty far and he and Stiles can get away or he can throw a boulder a tree but Stiles will see his powers.

The creep advances on then and he is torn will stiles tell people about his abilities crap crap crap.

James has to do it other wise this guy with the weird face is going to kill them he's pretty sure he doesn't want to join them in drinking the jack not that there's much left any way.

James lifts up his hand and flings the creepy guy into a large tree, with enough force that the tree splits and is hanging on by a thred it looks like the smallest of winds will knock it down. But right now that dick is mocked out cold and from the looks of his face it's gone back to normal what the hell?.

"How the hell did you do that!?" Stiles asked with something in his voice awe fear he doesn't know but what he does know he needs to run.

He grabs stiles hand and pulls him along " not know let get out of hear before he wakes up"

They run through the forest and then Stiles took over dragging Janes to an old partially rebuilt house that still needs some work it's in the middle of the forest not creepy at all.

When the house gets in site stiles sighs like there not in danger like some creepy guy didn't try and kill them.

He starts to shout someone "Derek, Derek" he keeps repeating.

After a few more calls a gruff looking man come out in sweats and a black tee shirt angry expression on his face.

"What Stiles"

Stiles only has to say one word to him "Alpha before the man is shifting right In front of James and leaping through the tree the way they just came.

"What the hell is going in around hear" James shouts he doesn't know something and he knows everything what the fuck is going on in this town.

"That's what I wanna know" stiles crosses his arms and stares at him glares would be a better word. "What are you?"

_**Chapter 6: The Secret Reveled**_

James just stood there still looking at Stiles directly in the eyes. He can't tell anyone his secret what if they tell the police or anyone else. So he did what any rational scared teen would do he ran and ran and tripped a few times he was still tipsy so shut up he's allowed to be coordinated.

He doesn't know how it happened one minute he's running away leaving Stiles in his dust. Then the next thing he remembers is getting hit in the head by something hard and then everything went black.

He wakes to a bucket of icy water being thrown over him. He glanced around the room hes in it's well lit so he can see everything. He's strapped to a chair his arms and legs bound by rope, he has a cut on the back of his head he can feel the itchy stickiness on his shirt and neck.

The most disturbing thing though is he's not alone in fact all his new friends and 2 new people he doesn't know are there all looking like they killed there parents. Stiles, Lydia,Scott,Alison and Isaac are all looking at him like he has betrayed them like he was using them.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by a fist connecting with his face. When he recovers from the blow and spits the blood that collected in his mouth out "who sent you?" a middle aged man with really nice eyes spits out.

" w-what a-are you talking about" James rasps out pain flaring when he moves his mouth.

The man tries to hit him again only this time Janes was ready for it, the older man's fist was stuck in midair he was struggling it was as if there was a wall stopping his hand.

" I don't have a clue who you are or what you think your doing, but whatever it is its not funny"

The man James recognised as the man Stiles took them too changes his face morphing into a dog like creature and lunges for James. Only James is ready for him too and he ends up glued to the floor like he has a 50 ton weight attached to his body.

"Let me Go" he rasps out breathing heavy and snaring spitting with every word that comes out of his mouth.

" I tell you what i will make you a deal you untie me and tell me what the fucks going on otherwise THINGS WILL GET REALLY MESSY!" James screams hes sick of this shit all ready as if he isn't weired enough without having to deal with there shit too.

"Deal" the man rasps out. " Scott untie him" Scott does slowly and he gets to his feet and goes to stand by the others. Where as james backs off and releases both the men from his powerful mental grip.

" I thought you guys where my friends" James spits out to the group more focused towards Lydia and Stiles he had grown close to both of them.

" So did we but your the one with a secret power tell us why we shouldn't kill you right hear and now" it was Scott to speak up for all of them.

"okay 1 I am so not the only one keeping secrets hear. Number 2 i have known you for 2 weeks what do you want me to do tell you when we first met. How would that go oh i know ' i have a couple of powers why don't you go call in area 51 to experiment on me' nobody knew my secret so don't act like i kicked your puppy" James rants he needs to let his anger out on something.

"H-how did you get them?" it was Lydia to speak up now. She stepped forward with her hands up until she got to James all the while there was a round of growls behind her. She took his hand and smiled lightly.

James dropped Lydia's hand and backed off he looked at her crestfallen look and winced he hates how big of a soft spot he has for this girl.

So james did what he never even dreamed of doing he told his secret and about his powers and how he came to get them what else could he have done the cat was all ready out of the proverbial bag. And James wanted to know just what the fuck the greek god look alike is. There was a mix of awe and wonder and one smug expression from the oldest one of the group when he told his secret.

When he was done Lydia spoke again softly "is he telling the truth" she said the words looking at him but it was obviously aimed to someone else.

Everyone in the room accept Alison and Stiles said "yes" at the same time.

"there now you know my secret now i wanna know something what the fuck are you" he pointed to the man still different with blood red eyes much like the creepy old man he saw in the woods.

"A Werewolf" it was Stiles turn to speak up but that was all he said.

"oh okay yeah that makes sense you do look like a dog" there was a loud growl aimed at him from the man. "Stop seriously i am barely holding it together when i am emotional my powers go off and i would hate to impale you with something sharp" the growling stopped haha stupid wolf afraid of a little sharpness.

"are you one?" James asked Lydia

" no im something else i am a banshee everyone else in the room accept for Stiles and Alison are werewolf's Alison is a hunter. James i am so so..." Lydia wraps her arms around him and squeezes until shes shoved back lightly by James.

" Stay away from me"

" James wait" Lydia try's too say but its too late James starts to make his way to the front door

"i will keep your secrets if you keep mine just don't talk to me again ever"

With that he storms out of the house into a forest great now he has to find a way home and his head is throbbing.

_**Chapter 7: House Guest**_

James woke up with the biggest fucking hangover ever. Moaning and groaning he spent his Sunday morning lazily showering and dressing in sweats and a plain whit T-shirt.

He may have had a hang over but he could still remember everything. With every vivid detail of his Ex-friends back stabbing like a searing hot brand in his overly active brain.

It was noon by the time he made it to breakfast well lunch. And of course his gramps was happy he was out doing normal things with other people for once he didn't even tell him off for waking him up at 3 o'clock in the morning when he finally walked all the way from the woods home.

In fact his gramps wasn't angry at all the first thing he said was "your cousin has just moved to town"

James looked at his gramps in shock the last time he seen his cousin was at his grandmothers funeral. They were never excessively close despite being the same age, James found Caroline to be narrow minded and a snobby cheerleader.

But at the end of the day they where still family and her mother Liz was the best aunt ever telling him story's of his mother when they where kids.

"Why I thought they lived in mystic falls?"

"They did but apparently your aunt Liz got a job hear in the police department and Caroline was happy to move because her words where mystic falls is too freaky"

"Seriously when do they get hear and where are they living?"

" they will be staying hear a little while until Liz finds a big enough home it's not just her and Caroline she is the legal guardian of Caroline's boyfriend and his sister after there whole family died"

"Seriously when do they get hear?"

" in about 20 minutes actually"

" oh god" James groans his heads still throbbing he can't handle this he need to get some space. "gramps I'm gonna go on a drive for a bit I'm not in the best of moods"

" James wait you may need to share your room for a bit with Caroline's brother, she's sharing with the other girl and Liz will use your library"

" oh my god seriously? Can't I just pay for a hotel for them?"

"No James there family they will be staying hear"

"Fine I will see you later"

With that James grabbed his keys and leather jacket that Lydia bought for him. He could throw it out but well it's expensive and he's not that petty.

As he pulled out of his gate he saw a sweet black car pull up outside Stiles house and a very familiar Greek god getting out and making his way up the steps to stiles house.

James May not be petty but he still used his powers to let all the air out of his front tires. That's what he gets for kidnapping him the douche bag.

James was halfway to Starbucks when he seen a really big movers truck coming in to town heading in the direction off his house guess there hear.

For some reason James turned back he felt guilty about leaving his gramps to help them all unpack he could always help and then go out besides he needs a aspirin.

The truck was diagonal in his drive way blocking his way in the garage he beeped his horn to the 5 people gathered in the drive way. Which gathered all there attention.

"Hey could you move the truck over please aunt Liz I will park this in the garage and help you unpack"

After the truck was moved and his car was parked it was time for the greetings and meetings. God James should just become a hermit if there is one thing beacon hills has taught him is that he sucks at choosing a  
>Friends.<p>

He puts on a brave face and a smile that never reaches his ears because what's he got to be happy about these days?

"Aunt Liz" James says and goes and gives his favourite and only aunt and hug.

"James go I missed you" she replies squeezing him tight

A couple of seconds ended and he's being pulled off of Liz by Caroline who hugs him too she's always been a tactile person.

"God I saw you a month and a half ago and gramps said you have become mr popular at school and you have muscles am I in the twilight or something? Please tell me your not Jacob black?"

"god I hope not I all ready hate werewolf's I don't think I can handle sparkly vampires"

Caroline looks wounded to be honest when James said that so he just chuckles and so does she.

"James I want you to meet Elena and my boyfriend Jeremy"

"Nice to meet you" James smiles and wow hello Elena seeing her for the first time defiantly makes his smile reach his ears but his happiness doesn't last long.

It gets teared away as Stiles and the Greek god approach walking up the drive way to come face to face with James and his family and family friends.

" hey James sorry to interrupt can we talk?" Stiles speaks up because he's Stiles he never shuts the fuck up.

James stone walls his face looks up at stiles and says in a cold voice. " I told you yesterday to stay the fuck away from me so do me a favor and listen to me Stiles I didn't stutter just go"

"James is everything okay?" Of course Caroline would butt in she always does.

" nothing I can't handle cus" he puts on a smile and turns around to enter the house but is stopped when Stiles grabs his shoulder.

It happens so fast that if you blinked you would have probably missed it. James grabbed the Hand on his shoulder and tossed stiles to the floor.

"I said stay away stiles and I mean it don't make me get your dad to arrest you for trespassing and stalking"

The older man next to stiles looked like he wanted to do something but didn't dare in front of all the witnesses.

"Sorry" stiles mutters and him and Greek god go walking back to the house. God James really needs to find out his name because Greek god would totally get a complex if he knew he was nicknaming him that.

As soon as everyone is in the house  
>James get hit for questions by everyone accept Jeremy and Elena maybe he will like them after all there not nosey like his family.<p>

"What was that all about?" Caroline questions.

"When did you learn how to fight?" Aunt Liz questions.

"I thought stiles was your best friend?"

" he was gramps was being the operative word. Oh and aunt Liz I have always known how to fight I'm a black belt in many different martial arts I taught myself"

" you were always such a quiet kid I never thought of you all grown up and being able to look after yourself. Your mom would be so proud of you"

James gives her a small smile then diverts his attention back to Elena. " come on guys I'll give you a tour of the house"

"Aunt Liz your sleeping downstairs in my library if you damage any of my books I will make your life hell"

"James you have read all the books in the library" his gramps very helpfully points out.

"So?"

He opens the door to the very large room down stairs it has shelves on all 4 sides of the wall with different books everywhere. There are even signs for what section it is like drama, factual and so on.

"You've read all these books? Elena asks like she doesn't believe him.

"We'll I have over a 5.0 grade point average I have to learn from somewhere, school bores me because I all ready know what there teaching"

"What are you some sorta genius?"

"Shhhh it's a secret nobody knows" James jokes but it's not a joke he is a genius.

Elena leans in and whispers low making James shiver and blush " I won't tell anybody your secrets safe with me"

They moved on with the rest of the tour and unpacked everything. Turns out they will be staying with them for as long as it takes until they find the right house. That could take a while because aunt Liz doesn't have a lot of money and Caroline is fussy.

Falling asleep with someone in the room is creepy. He tossed and turns all night and couldn't get any sleep he ended up giving in and went for a jog at 5 am and got back for half 6 he went to the peak of beacon hills the view was great. When he got back Elena was up making coffee.

He startled her coming through the door but he doesn't care he needs coffee.

"Thank god" he murmurs swigging off the rest of Elena's cup of coffee. " sorry I have been jogging since 5 I was super thirsty"

Elena smiles cutely at him seriously how cute can this girl get " it's fine I made plenty"

" what you doing up so early?"

" I have too because when I'm up late I have to see my brother and Caroline acting all gooey over each other on an empty stomach"

" I don't envy you"

" you haven't seen nothing they are the worst in the car singing to each other and everything I'd rather walk to school"

" I can give you a ride if you want?"

" seriously that would be amazing" and oh god there was that smile again James was in serious trouble if he gets one more smile he's gonna pop a boner.

" I'm gonna go shower I'm all sweaty"

" okay sure see you in a minute" they smile at each other and he make a quick exit to his room.

Jeremy is just out of the shower when he walks in and damn he has some muscles that his t-shirt hides. Much like James nobody know he has muscles of a six pack he's like a geeky secret agent that nobody expects to be cook but totally is.

"Any hot water left?"James asks with a small smile.

"Yeah" Jeremy answers sleepily.

The shower was peaceful and so was getting dressed he dressed in a very expensive outfit not to impress any one by the name of Elena of course not.

Breakfast was just as sickening as Elena said it would be Jeremy reminds James of Scott like a big puppy and big dumb puppy that should go fuck himself.

Riding to school with Elena listening to her talk about her self is amazing he thinks this girl is amazing and she looks at him like she wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

He feels happy again that will change by the end of the first day for the three new students. Obviously James just can't catch a fucking break.

Chapter 8ﾧ: School day blues

Chapter Text

Of fucking course this would happen, by the time James got to School and took Elena to the office to get her locker combo, ironically she got the locker right next to James.

He convinced the desk person in the office to let him take her on the tour and show her the rope because he all ready knows her.

Elena is pretty smart too she's in some of his AP classes so that's good.

But what really pisses him off is that Jeremy and Caroline is talking to Lydia and laughing. Of course Lydia will sink her claws into the hot new couple.

Elena must notice because she turns and says " is that your ex girlfriend or something? you have this sad look"

"She is my ex best friend she betrayed my trust I thought she knew me and would give me the benefit of the doubt, it's not even that she kept secrets because everyone has them it's just the fact that, she learned something about my past and she treated my different.

" if she doesn't see how great you are she's not worth the time or the breath you just wasted just explaining that to me" she smiles kinda creepily "just give me one second.

She saunters over to Caroline and Jeremy. Lydia's eyes light up at the expensive dress and shoes Elena is wearing. But Elena ignores her and goes over to Caroline and whispers in her ear ignoring Lydia all together.

What ever she whispered it seemed to work because Caroline smiles politely and takes Jeremy's hand and walks over to James and hugs him and kisses his cheek, James hasn't got a clue what Elena said but suddenly there was a flash of Strawberry blond in front of him.

"James I see you have met the new kids" she smiles she looks as if she's hoping he will talk to her but fat chance.

"Didn't Stiles tell you that they moved into my house?"

"No why did they move into your house?"

"Oh Lydia that question was rhetorical I didn't want to hear you answer in just to nice to ignore people but if you don't mine moving me and Elena have AP calculus in about 1 minute"

" I have that too I'll walk with you"

"Actually James can you come with me to show me my locker please?"

"Sure" James answers glad she got him away from Lydia he may break down and hug the girl he still likes her as a friend it's just complicated.

"Thanks for that" James smiled.

"No problem I hate people that can't take a hint"

"Join the club"

"Elena do you want to go out tonight?"

"Like a date?" she smiled

"Yeah I would like that but if you don't I can take you around town show you places I get if you don't like me like that" god why did Stiles nervous ramblings rub off on him.

"I would love to your really cute when you ramble you know. James blushed and continued walking oblivious to the jealous looking Stiles staring daggers into his head as he walked and talked to Elena.

Stiles will admit he's not 100 in love with Lydia anymore since James caught his attention. The idea of having Lydia in his head was perfect but in real life he feels empty. He feels like Lydia was supposed to be unobtainable that's what made her special. He loves her but he's not in love with her.

He can't stop thinking about James and Derek.

Before Derek and Cora left he gave stiles the key to his loft and Stiles went there to be alone. One day when he was there Derek came through the door Stiles was so excited to see him he jumped on him and wrapped his arms and legs around him. Sniffing his neck smelling his heavenly sent. Playing wig the hairs the the nape of his neck. He didn't even know he was kissing and biting at Derek's stubble till he heard a low moan.

That was the first time they had sex the kept having sex. Until James moved in then he spent all his time with Lydia and James.

He's in love with both of them but who is he going to choose and how will he tell Lydia?.

At lunch James and Elena, along with Caroline and Jeremy were all talking amongst themselves when james old friends turned up behind them. James and Elena has free periods all day after lunch. James loves Mondays.

He smiles to Elena and leans into whisper In Elena's ear who is sitting next to him.

"Wanna skip the rest of school we have frees anyway we can go catch a movie instead?"

Leaning over she placed a small peck on his lips and gabbed his hand tugging him up. James kisses Caroline on the cheek and tells them there going to a movie.

" James you can't ditch the rest of School because you and Elena wanna oh make out In the back of a movie theatre"

Before James could speak Elena joked with Caroline but to the humans in the group that has still yet to say anything it sounds true.

"How do you know we are going to a movie theatre the house is free we might be going to use a bed" she chuckles.

They turn to leave but James is grabbed and surprisingly it's not the group it's Jeremy he leans in and whispers in his ear " she really likes you just please don't hurt her she's had enough of that" James has nothing to say accept smiles and pats his back and goes to leave again only to be stopped by Lydia.

"Can we talk?"

"I have a date and I have nothing to say Lydia I trusted you and when push came to shove you thought I was a murder or something because rod what I can do, I didn't even get thanked for saving Stiles life from the man in he woods I got knocked out and kidnapped" he whisper shouts.

He storms off to Elena who is waiting near by they leave and for once James is going to have a good time he's going to enjoy someone's company and not feel guilty about his secrets. Because who he tells is his own choice no one else's.

Chapter 9: School Gossip.

The date went amazing James and Elena decided to become an item they kissed and there where sparks for both of them they enjoyed getting to know each other over the few weeks that they have been dating.

James was true to his word he stayed away from the pack even though he heard about Stiles breaking up with Lydia from the gossip mill in School life at the moment was good Lydia still tried to get him to talk to her but he just ignored her till she went away.

His personal and home life's where amazing he started to fall for Elena day by day it was amazing getting to know her but the real surprise was finding out her and Caroline where vampires.

James trusted them and showed them he had powers too they where frantic they found him amazing and super smart they treated him like he was a person not like a piece of dirt like the pack did.

Obviously Beacon Hills drew the supernatural like a moth to a flame but for right now James had never felt more loved or more like he belonged and he wouldn't give that up for anyone or anything.


End file.
